Talk:Achievements (PvZ)
how do u get Undead Space achievement? Does anyone have the XBox Live version and would be willing to create the articles we need? JSquish 03:19, July 29, 2010 (UTC) What about the non-Steam PC Version?? The GOTY edition also has achievements. What happens when you accomplish all the initial achievements?? Do you get more??? Ncmacasl 14:11, August 20, 2010 (UTC) The non-Steam PC version has no achievements; the GOTY edition has the Steam achievements and the older iPod Touch/iPhone achievements. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 17:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Should we have a dedicated PC (non-Steam) Section? What happens when you accomplish all the initial achievements?? Do you get more??? Ncmacasl 17:57, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Why have a section for the non-Steam PC version? Apart from the achievements, they're the same. And when the initial achievements are accomplished, why would there be more? There can't be unlimited achievements. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 18:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) So what are all the blank lines for? I was guessing that after the initial achievements have been completed, another section will appear. And another and another until you reach Zombie China at the bottom.Ncmacasl 18:21, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Also, I meant a PC section under "Achievements" Ncmacasl 18:22, August 20, 2010 (UTC) No point for a PC achievement section since there are none. All the blank lines are just to take up space since it wouldn't make sense to have Zombie China so close to the surface and they need something there. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 18:28, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I mean for the "non-steam GOTY PC" version since the selection seems different than the others listed. This should warrant its own Achievements listing at the bottom. Ncmacasl 18:32, August 20, 2010 (UTC) The Steam version was updated to the GOTY version; it has the same achievements. The Steam GOTY version is just a GOTY version available through Steam, there are no differences. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 18:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) then a statement should be made showing that the non-steam GOTY PC version does have those same achievements - IMHO ;) Ncmacasl 19:00, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Done. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 19:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!!!Ncmacasl 19:18, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I went through the PC GOTY edition and realized they only had 20, not 21 and a few of the titles have changed. I edited the main page to reflect this.Ncmacasl 13:16, August 21, 2010 (UTC) You have it? How did you get it? *wants* [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 17:01, August 23, 2010 (UTC) New Achievements Does anyone have any ideas for achievements that could have been made? I've created a blog on my page made strictly for that. Zombieman1350 20:09, June 15, 2011 (UTC) DSiWare achievements I have the DSiWare version of Plants vs. Zombies on my Nintendo 3DS are there are only 9 achievements in the DSiWare version: * Resolute Homeowner: Complete Adventure mode * Attention Deficit: Earn a trophy in each minigame * Shopping Spree: Spend $25,000 in Crazy Dave's store * Book Learner: Fill out the Almanac * Demolitioneer: Blow up 10 zombies at once with a single cherry bomb * Photosensitive: Beat a night level without picking up any sun * Don't Drink the Water: Beat a pool level without using any aquatic plants * Nebulaphile: Beat an extremely foggy level without disturbing any fog * Unsiege Mentality: Complete a roof level without using any catapult plants Should I (or someone) create a subsection under section Nintendo DS and DSi Achievements stating "DS Exclusive Achievements" or "Retail Exlusive Achievements" for the DS achievements that don't appear in the DSiWare version? --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 21:02, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Achievenents With Other Names Achievements such as Celebral Canopy or Demolitioneer have no more than a redirect for their page. I think anyone who has the neccessary versions should make a full page. AjCatlove (my talk) 12:00, June 6, 2012 (UTC) About the removed achievements Who is the founder of removed achievements? If you knows who, please tell me, because my friend has a Plants vs. Zombies for iPhone. Technically Epic 11:36, July 8, 2012 (UTC) PVZA Achievements The PVZA Achievements used to be on this page, but were removed because of the Beta. I don't remember what they are, so can someone put them back? --Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 21:22, May 21, 2013 (UTC) A bit of a different topic now, but shouldn't this page be a disambiguation page if there is an Achievements (PvZA) page? Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 17:00, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Done. [[w:c:plantsvszombies:User:MignightHawk|'THE HAWK' attacks]] at MIDNIGHT --MH 17:08, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Page links cleanup. This page is flooded with links, various duplicates, and some links being Zombies(PvZ) or Plants(PvZ). I can't do this alone, so I request others to help me. -- ProcastinatorMan(talk). Don't like Bamboo Shoot? Deal with it. 03:55, July 14, 2013 (UTC)